Synergy
Synergy is a highly sophisticated A.I. computer and hologram projector designed to be the ultimate audio/visual entertainment synthesizer. Personality Synergy was programed with the personality, appearance, and voice based on the likeness of Jacquie Benton, as Emmett Benton intended her to be a surrogate mentor, friend and mother figure to Jerrica and Kimber. Synergy can generate realistic holographic images, as much as 600 a minute without power loss, and is light-years ahead of anything seen before. She can project lifelike holographic images and sounds though small remote projectors in the form of Jem's star-shaped earrings (and, later, a star-shaped necklace given to Kimber, which she in turn gave to Major Bludd). Synergy can also come out from the computer, in the form of a hologram. She is very wise, and always helps out The Holograms in any bad situation. Bio Synergy was the life work of Emmett Benton, to link music and three-dimensional images for the ultimate audio/visual entertainment synthesizer/computer. She has been work on her hole life. And was never revealed to Jerrica or Kimber or Aja or Shana. When Jacqui died, he made a persona based off her to help his daughters cope with their loss. When he was diagnosed with cancer, he set it up so his daughters would find out about Synergy by sending them the "Jemstar" earrings by mail, in the advent of his death. Without any funding from Starlight Music to support the Starlight House for Foster Girls, Jerrica and her (foster) sisters were forced to find funds on their own. When they found out about Synergy, they formed The Holograms to enter a music contest being held by Eric Raymond. Jerrica had to take the persona of Jem, as Eric had it out for her, and she looks too ordinary for a front girl. Synergy is being kept a secret to the world by Jerrica and the Holograms, as she could be a very dangerous tool in the wrong hands. She was originally hidden in a secret room at the Starlight Drive-In, but was moved to the Starlight Mansion, in a hidden room, behind a holographic wall. MUX History Later Synergy was moved to Starlight Music's new offices in Los Angeles. However, this made her more vulnerable, and 2016, Synergy sent out an urgent call to Kimber -- Starlight Music was on fire, and Synergy's very existence was threatened! Major Bludd responded immediately, using Synergy's holograms to bypass BAT checkpoints and arrive at the studio, which Incinerator 8299 had set on fire. A watchful Lowdown radioed for orders, but was told not to break cover to intervene. Instead, Bludd rescued Synergy himself, extracting her memory drives and bypassing 8299 without being identified. Synergy was reconstructed in 2017 by Tonka with help from Taria. Logs 2016 * December 22 - "Major Bludd to the Rescue!" - Major Bludd attempts to save Synergy from a burning building. 2017 * 1 February - "One of the Family" - Major Bludd goes to Mexico City to find the first Hologram on his list: Raya. * 25 April - "To Murder Is Human" - Synergy requests a talk with Major Bludd. Trivia *Synergy is a hightech artificial intelligence and can understand what others say, as well as have her own opinions. * Synergy once took the appearance of an "Oracle" to help Jerrica since she wasn't listening to her advice. *She used to be located at the Starlight Drive In. References * Synergy @ Jem & The Holograms Wiki Category:Characters Category:computers Category:Holograms